


Our private dance

by jungfrau24



Series: Phantom Songs AU! [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 70-s AU, M/M, The twins are together, band!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: The boys are preparing their show for their brother's wedding, but it's hard to hide the feelings.Side story of my AU Phantom Songs





	

\- One! two, three four… One! Two, three, four…

\- Stanley! Stanley, you are moving too fast! Way too fast! – Ford stopped, and took a couple of deep, long breaths. Stanley groaned:

\- Come one, Sixer! It’s simple! Like… Like math. Count to four, while ya stepping…

\- Yes, I aware about steady rhythm in flamenco, but… I haven’t practiced since I left to college, which is like almost three years. It’s hard to retain the skills. – Ford adjusted his wet buttoned down shirt on the shoulders and looked at Stanley with despair. His twin brother sighed:

\- Remember what our teacher said once? “When you learn to dance, you must also learn how to forget it”. It’s all instincts, Ford. We can improvise if ya want.

\- Maybe you are right. – Ford bit his lip. – You are better in expressing your feelings than me, and you rely on your intuition. I could never do that as good as you.

\- Yeah, but it’s not enough. – Stan gently patted on his twin’s shoulder. – Ya know, we can always replace the dance with singing.

\- Stanley, Ma asked us to perform flamenco dance on Sheremy’s wedding! It’s important to her, to show our… Sephardi heritage. – Ford couldn’t help himself and snort. Ley laughed:

\- Oh, our old, dear Ma. She is so attached to Spanish traditions. Or, what she considers as those.

\- Well, there is a point in that. – Ford raised his index finger. – In fact, there are some Jewish elements in flamenco music and dance…

\- Don’t be a smart-ass, Ford. – Stanley rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. Ford chuckled:

\- Alright, let’s return to our business. Where were we?

\- Wait a second. – Stanley raised his palm. – I’ve got an idea. You will play the guitar and sing, and I gonna dance alone.

Ford turned his gaze away from his brother, and muttered:

\- I don’t know, Stanley… First, Ma wanted us to dance together, while one of our cousins will accompany us. Second, even if I going to accompany you, no one could hear my singing, because of the guitar…

\- Ford, I’ve got two contras in yer face: One – because of our… new relationship level, I’ll feel the urge to grab that sweet booty of ya during the dance, and this is dangerous. Second, - he got close to his twin, and whispered in his ear:

\- I’ll gonna hear it. I love yer voice, Ford. It will help me to give ‘em one good show.

This low, husky voice, made Ford feel tingles down his spine and he gulped. The young man nodded in agreement, sat on the chair and started to tune his guitar. Stanley took the castanets and gave his brother an encouraging smile.

\- What do you want me to play, Stanley? – Ford asked him while playing with guitar knobs.

\- Any “siguiriya” is going to play fine for us. Ya know: dark, desperate… – Ley smiled wryly and clicked a playful rhythm with castanets. – For the wedding, we can perform the “cante tangos”.

\- As you wish. – Ford rested his hand on the strings. Stan raised his hands and grinned:

\- In these moments, I’m glad that we live on the first floor. These shoes are neighbor killers.

\- Shut it, Stanley. – Ford smiled. The last kept talking:

\- I mean, seriously! Those bastards are quite fierce, ‘cause of these percussion attachments…

\- Stanley, please, stop.

\- Okay, okay. – Stanley took a deep breath and froze in his place. Ford played a couple of chords and started to sing:

_\- Aaayyy aayyy_  
_Por tu causa me veo_  
_herido de muerte_  
_compañerita mira que_  
_herido de muerte… Aayyya! Fermesso!_

The dance began with leg beats and hand clasps. The tension grew until the dancer made his first move. Most of the time, Stan’s movements were limited to hand movements and stand-on-place leg taps. Ford had to admit, that even with this limited number of moves and gestures, Ley managed to express a lot of passion through them. Stanford saw his twin’s back, his slow, floating hand movements and quick taps of his legs. He could hear the loud, heavy stomping of his brother’s shoes, the clicks of castanets and his shortened, sharp breaths.

Suddenly, he felt a feathery touch on his shoulder. He hummed with surprise, and noticed, that Ley started to move in circles around his chair. His moves were slow and compassionate.

Oh, dear Tesla.

_\- …y para más penas me veo aborrecido_  
_de todita mi gente_  
_y para más penas me veo aborrecido_  
_de todita mi gente... Aaayy aaaayyy…_

Ford knew, that Stanley could hear him, and he tried to put all his love and desire towards him into the song's words. Meanwhile, his twin started to enclose the circle and got closer to him. Ford shifted nervously in his chair but continued to play.

“Well, that means that the show is going to over soon, huh?”

Last chords of the song and Stanford finished the song. Stanley made his final move and stood next to Ford, wiping the sweat from his face.

\- Ready to our show, Ford? – Stan asked his twin. His breath was shortened after the dance. Ford shrugged:

-Yes, I suppose. The wedding is the day after tomorrow, and we've practiced enough.

\- Good to know. – Suddenly, Ley took Ford’s face into his palms and made his brother turn to him. Ford smirked:

\- It’s not a part of our official performance, I assume?

\- Na-ah. Just an appreciation gesture to my bro. How can I leave the stage without a kiss from a beautiful young girl? – Lee’s eyes sparkled with joy. Ford laughed quietly, and his cheeks turned red:

\- Come here, then.

They hugged each other, and Stan draws Ford into a passionate kiss.

“Too bad I can’t do this on a stage, my love”.


End file.
